


Clothes Make The Woman

by angelus2hot



Category: Farscape
Genre: Community: fandomwords100, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John wants Aeryn to wear it, Aeryn doesn't think so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clothes Make The Woman

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Clothes Make The Woman  
>  **Fandom:** Farscape  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** John/Aeryn  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** John wants Aeryn to wear it, Aeryn doesn't think so.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word kimono on my [Fandomwords100 card](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/415785.html)

Aeryn held up the blue garment in front of her body. “What did you say this was again?”

“It’s called a kimono.” He smiled as he watched her admire the way the light shimmered across the fabric.

“What’s it for?” She glanced at him in confusion.

“What do you mean? It’s to wear.” 

“You expect me to wear this thing?”

He should have guessed something was wrong but John was too caught up in picturing Aeryn in it to notice. All he could do was nod his head eagerly.

“If it’s so great, you wear it.”

John’s mouth fell open.


End file.
